Até que a morte nos separe
by Kellysds
Summary: MM de Enigma do príncipe. Após ouvir algumas verdade de Harry e brigar com o adolescente, Remus percebe que não pode mais ficar longe da família. Aqui está minha versão de como foi o reencontro.


MM de Enigma do Príncipe é a continuação da MM DOR. Que recomendo a leitura antes desta. É minha versão de como foi a separação do casal. Pois apesar de sabermos que Remus deixa Tonks não sabemos como aconteceu. Mas caso não queira, é possível ler apenas está.

A MM Dor encontrá-se no meu profile.

* * *

_Até que a morte nos separe._

Quando saiu da casa da mãe onde morava atualmente, não imaginou que voltar à sua antiga casa depois de tanto tempo longe fosse lhe trazer todas as sensações que sentia agora. Ao rumar para a pequena casa, ela só pretendia estar mais perto do que foram os dias mais felizes de sua vida até aquele momento, e não para reavivar lembranças que o tempo às vezes deixa anuviado. Não, pois ela tinha ainda bem viva a lembrança da sua imagem e dos bons momentos que passaram. Contudo, ultimamente ela estava se sentindo mais triste que o normal.

É porque infelizmente ao contrário do que sua mãe lhe dissera que aconteceria, a dor não diminuiu. E o tempo que seria da cura tornou a tristeza normal e ela se habituou ao caos que a ausência de Remus lhe causava. Era perturbador, pois apesar de conseguir entender o que ele sentia, ao mesmo tempo não podia aceitar. Ele estava sendo intransigente consigo mesmo e com ela. E o resultado disso era dor. Muita dor.

Contudo, apesar do enorme cubo que se instalara em seu peito o deixando ferido, ela tinha um grande motivo para não se deixar abater como aconteceu com ela antes de ele aceitar o seu amor e se render ao fato de que também a amava. É claro que ela sabia que ele a amava. Nunca duvidou disso. Ele só não se achava merecedor do amor. Bobagem!

Ele muito mais que outros merecia, era um homem honrado, companheiro, amigo corajoso e justo. Claro teve a infelicidade de ser mordido ainda quando era criança e carregar o peso da licantropia e se ver tornando-se um lobisomem a cada lua cheia, porem não havia sido uma escolha sua. Ele não teve opção.

Era nisso que ela se apegava, nas opções que ele tinha, e ainda que estivessem minando, ela mantinha a esperança de que ele optasse por voltar para ela e para o filho deles.

Durante as primeiras semanas da partida de Remus ela voltava quase todos os dias até aquela casa. Tinha a esperança de que ele aparecesse e de que eles conversariam, e ela o convenceria a voltar para sua família. Faria ele entender que, ao contrário do que ele pensava, o que os deixaria bem era permanecerem juntos e não longe um do outro. Porém ele não apareceu e ela foi diminuindo a quantidade de vezes que voltava, até que ao fim do primeiro mês ela não voltava mais. Até aquele dia.

Ninfadora sentiu-se cansada, fazia algum tempo que ela estava sentada de frente à lareira na pequena sala e aos cinco meses de gravidez, o seu corpo já reclamava da posição. Ela ainda tentou deitar-se no sofá maior, mas não melhorou muito já que ele continha divisões de acento nada confortáveis. Resignada ela se deu por vencida e caminhou em direção as escadas que a levaria ao quarto. Lugar que ela evitava todas as vezes que aparecia na casa. Era doloroso demais entrar lá.

Assim que entrou no quarto decidiu deixá-lo no escuro, não queria olhar para ele. Contudo, lembrava-se perfeitamente. Como se mover por ele em direção a cama, mesmo no escuro, o fato de ser uma desastrada por natureza, não lhe traria problemas visto que Remus havia se encarregado de não deixar nada no caminho para que ela não se machucasse.

Ela deitou e se concentrou no som da chuva que apesar de ter durante todo o dia se insinuado, começava apenas agora. Como não haviam trovões e auxiliada pelo cansaço físico característico da gravidez, somado ao mental por estar de volta aquela casa, ela dormiu rápido.

Teve um bom sonho. Nele, ela se via em um parque, o dia era claro e ela deitava confortavelmente no peito de Remus ambos sob a sombra de uma árvore enquanto olhavam admirados uma bela menininha brincar com sua boneca, há pouca distancia deles. Era uma menina encantadora, tinha o rosto parecido com o de Remo e os olhos também eram como os do pai, contudo eles riam fascinados cada vez que ao rir das suas brincadeiras os cabelos dela mudavam de cor. Remus riu e Ninfadora virou-se para olhar para ele. Os olhos dele brilhavam admirando a filha e ela se sentia imensamente feliz com sua família. Remus percebendo que era observado olhou-a e passou a fazer-lhe carinhos. Ambos olhavam-se intensamente e ele passava a mão nos cabelos dela e sorria. Ela fechou os olhos quando ele passou os carinhos dos cabelos para o rosto.

Acordando, Tonks ainda sentia as sensações do sonho, manteve os olhos fechados aproveitando a sensação, normalmente não se lembrava dos sonhos que tinha e estava agradecida por este, foi tão bom! Os olhinhos da sua menina, os cabelos dela mudando de cor, eram fascinantes. E Remus, a intensidade do olhar dele, o cheiro, o toque dele em seus cabelos. A sensação era tão real que era como se ele estivesse realmente tocando seu rosto. O toque suave, delicado, muito real. Real demais!

Assustada ela abriu os olhos e não pode acreditar, ela sentia mesmo o toque dele!

- Remus? – sua voz foi apenas um sussurro.

- Eu não queria te assustar. Desculpe. – Ele parecia culpado, mas ela não se importou.

- Eu não estou mais sonhando, estou? – Ela se arrumou na cama, puxando o travesseiro para traz das costas e sentando. Ela sabia que o toque que sentiu era real, mas o quarto estava escuro, não podia vê-lo direito. A fraca luz que passava pela fresta da janela lhe permitia apenas ver o contorno dele sentado a cama.

- Não. Não é um sonho. – Remus que estava sentado na cama, levantou e caminhou para perto da janela, a chuva ainda caia forte do lado de fora.

Ela havia esperado tanto para vê-lo novamente, mas não conseguia acreditar que ele estava ali. Não sabia o que dizer. Estava surpresa. Contudo, não precisou pensar muito, já que ele quebrou o silencio.

- Como você está?

Ela não respondeu. E de onde estava, Remus usou a varinha para acender as velas e iluminar o lugar, precisava olhar para ela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou com a voz fraca.

Ele pareceu não ter ouvido o que ela disse. Estava olhando-a, o aperto no peito cresceu, ela estava tão linda, era impossível não perceber o avanço da gravidez, a barriga já estava grande! Provavelmente o bebê já mexia, talvez ela até já soubesse o sexo da criança. E ele perdera tudo! Nesse instante, os efeitos do que Harry dissera o atingiram. Foi nesta hora que percebeu o que o garoto quis lhe dizer. Ele não poderia ficar longe de Tonks, ele não poderia perder mais nada sobre o seu filho. Por mais que, desde que tivera a discussão com Harry, ele tivesse decidido voltar atrás em sua decisão de ficar longe da família. Foi ali naqueles poucos momentos em que sentira novamente a textura dos cabelos dela, a maciez da pele do seu rosto, e percebeu ao vê-la por inteiro, o quanto os meses já tinham passado que soube. Não poderia mais ir embora.

- Remus... – Tonks tinha a voz falhando, embargada, estava emocionada.

Havia esperado tanto poder vê-lo novamente, tinha tantas coisas que queria falar, mas nada saia. Ela esteve enganada por todo esse tempo em que achou que estava preparada para encontrá-lo. Estava tomada pela emoção. Malditos hormônios que tiravam dela toda a coragem e determinação, e a deixavam frágil e emotiva. No entanto, não seria preciso, Remus estava mais do que disposto a falar. E foi o que ele fez.

- Eu tenho estado aqui todos os dias a algum tempo. Eu sei que você vinha aqui quase sempre quando... quando eu fui embora. – Remus estava de costas para ela, apoiado no parapeito da janela olhando o céu. – Sempre tomei cuidado para que não me visse, não poderia correr o risco de que tentasse me convencer a voltar. Sei que faria isso.

- E agora? – Ela o interrompeu, o coração batia acelerado na expectativa do que ele dissesse.

- Agora eu gostaria que tentasse. – Do homem com ar de indiferença, que disse a Harry que havia deixado a família, restava apenas à firmeza. – Por que aí eu aceitaria todos os seus argumentos e tudo ficaria bem, mas se fosse assim, mesmo que de uma forma diferente, eu seria o covarde de que Harry me acusou. Mas as coisas não são assim, eu não sou um covarde, além do fato de que eu comecei isso. Tenho que fazer do jeito certo.

Seu coração sairia pela boca a qualquer momento. Não podia acreditar no que ele dizia. Viu quando ele se afastou da janela e sentou na ponta da cama, ao olhá-lo ali tão perto foi inevitável segurar e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Não conseguia dizer nada, só esperar. Precisava deixá-lo falar, mas tinha tantas perguntas. Empurrou a emoção para um canto e conseguiu perguntar.

- Viu Harry, ele te chamou de covarde?

- Sim, aquele garoto petulante! – Não havia raiva ou irritação na voz dele, mas carinho. – Eu me ofereci pra ir com eles na busca que estão fazendo, tivemos uma discussão quando eu disse que havia deixado você. Expliquei a ele meus motivos. – Remus respirou fundo como que buscando coragem pra continuar. - O filho de um lobisomem sofrerá, Dora, as pessoas não são compreensivas e muito menos afetivas com os da minha espécie. Eu achei que seria melhor se ele não me tivesse por perto.

- Isso não é verdade! Você...

- Hoje eu entendo isso Dora e sei, além disso, que eu não quero mais esta distancia. Nem dele e nem de você. Acredita que possa perdoar o que eu lhe fiz?

- Ah Remus!

Tonks foi tomada por uma onda tão grande de felicidade. Toda a tristeza que havia se instalado nela por todos esses meses que Remus havia sumido, o gelo que tinha no peito derretendo. Ele estava voltando! Muito rápido desencostou do travesseiro e se moveu por cima da cama, chegou perto dele e o abraçou. Sentiu quando ele respirou fundo. Ele também estava aliviado.

- Me desculpe Dora, me desculpe. – Com ela de joelhos sobre a cama ele tentou trazê-la para mais perto no abraço, puxando-a pela cintura. Sentiu a barriga saliente, a afastou e tocou a barriga dela. Os olhos brilhando.

- Está maior a cada dia. – ela disse emocionada vendo a admiração dele.

- Não vou perder mais nada que se passar com vocês.

Tonks sorriu e sem esperar mais, juntou seus lábios no dele, em um beijo saudoso. Sentir os lábios um do outro novamente era perfeito. Gosto, cheiro, calor do corpo. Tudo o que lhes fizera muita falta. Havia ainda muito a ser conversado, esclarecido, mas por hora tudo que precisavam era de contato.

Remus querendo uma posição melhor, mas sem abandonar o beijo a suspendeu e os ajeitou na cama, deixando-os confortáveis. O beijo durou até precisarem de ar, até quando não foi mais possível mantê-lo. Deitados de lado Remus tinha uma mão sob o rosto dela e a outra acariciava sua barriga, dando suaves beijos em seus lábios.

Tonks ainda mantinha os olhos fechados quando perguntou.

- Você não vai nos abandonar novamente?

- Não Dora. Não vou mais embora. Temos uma guerra lá fora e eu lutarei nela para garantir que nosso bebê viva em um mundo bom. Um mundo bom ao nosso lado. Todos juntos.

- Eu amo você. E me orgulho do homem que é Remus. Sei que ele também se orgulhará de você.

- Eu também os amo. E estarei sempre aqui. Como você me disse somos casados e temos que estar juntos. - Remus se afastou um pouco e desceu o corpo na cama chegando perto da barriga dela e beijando. - Até que a morte nos separe.

* * *

N/A: Eu gostaria de ter escrito ela a muito tempo, mas não acontecia até que resolvi participar do Amigo secreto de Natal de 2009 do fórum Lumus Maximum – Família do coração!- E tirei a querida Grace Black, assim que o nome dela apareceu no sorteio eu soube o que daria pra ela. Saiu um pouco diferente do que eu esperava, mas eu gostei a Grace gostou e eu espero que quem vier a ler também goste! Sei que passou muito do Natal, já estamos quase no próximo e eu havia me esquecido de postar, mas antes tarde do que nunca.

Grace, muito obrigada por permitir que eu post o seu presente!

Pretendo começar uma continuação, ainda não decidi se para o nascimento de Teddy ou depois, de qualquer forma ela sai ainda este mês. E se alguém se interessar é só aguardar. =D

Ficarei muito feliz se comentarem.

Beijos a até a próxima.

Kelly**


End file.
